mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:2rekt/Sarge's Shack
Please note that the Sarge's Shack is only open on Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. You can still place orders, but they will be processed on the next work day. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100416004312/air-hogs/images/4/48/SARGE%27S_SHACK.gif MLN username = Orders Please leave a new message to place your orders. If there is an order that needs to be completed, please check the last Thanks! clicks i will click tomorrow....i forgot i had a BCD ...... 18:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure, no prob. remember its 30 on soundtrack. 18:27, May 23, 2010 (UTC) i will click 30 + 40 because i was wondering if you could click on legoBob3446's top left pet golem 40 times while we are doing a bcd....i would click more....i only 4 gypsums, and 19 pipes. have any? and i would like to buy all the circuit boards that you have.... through heroic stories.... 19:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I can't click on the golem because I do not want to click on any more golems and I am also out of clicks. 19:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ok but can i buy the circuit boards with heroic stories? 20:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental air gallery module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet snake module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Also, you mentioned a while ago that you wanted to trade a totemic hawk or rabbit for a wolf. I will give you a totemic wolf for a totemic hawk. If you are still interested, please say so and I will send you the totemic wolf. Thanks! 21:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Please click soundtrack. And I don't need the wolf anymore. Thanks anyway. 22:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok done. 22:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Clicks given. Thanks! 22:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental air gallery module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet snake module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! Sorry, I don't have enough clicks right now. 22:53, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I gave the clicks on your soundtrack. 23:54, May 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, done. 17:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) order can i buy the circuit boards with heroic stories?75.22.54.137 10:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Um no, I have too many heroic stories right now. 17:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ok....what about doing a 50 click bcd? i click on you lightworm, you click my golem....i never knew that you where in canada....that is really cool that i am friends with a canadian....what is your favorite nhl hockey team? or do you not have one....did you watch any of the olympics live? or is the flag on mln team a joke? 00:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Um......I just did a BCD earlier today, so I don't feel like doing another one right now. Uh, I don't watch hockey, so I have no idea... Nope, and nope. 01:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) so this is a little funny you are a canadian, canada's favorite sport is hockey, and you don't even follow NHL? hehe sorry, i thought it is a little funny.....what section of canada are you in? want to do a BCD on wednsday? 03:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm not one of those sport fans you know...........I'm in the same time zone area as you. Maybe, if I don't owe anyone clicks. 04:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet snake module. My mln username is . Thanks! 03:15, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on adminship! 17:58, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!!! :D And sorry I wasn't able to get to your order since now. Ok, please click my soundtrack. 22:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I clicked. 22:39, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Me too. And I gave a few extra clicks since I have 50+ totemic feeds. ;) So next time, you can order all 12 clicks on your pet module. 22:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet snake module. My mln username is Benjamin826. I'm not going to order clicks just on my pet module because I want to get the elements. 22:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure no problem. Please click soundtrack. 23:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Clicked. 23:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Done, and I can't do click trades cause I owe people clicks on symbiosis modules. 23:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) When is the next time you can do click trades? 23:15, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Probably tomorrow, when my clicks recharge. I need to spend 75 clicks on symbiosis mods every day, so it'll take a while. 23:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) How long will it last? 23:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure of the exact time, but it should end at the latest, on Monday. 23:35, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Order Okay, since you can't do click trades now, this order is for Saturday or when ever you have 12 clicks. I would like 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet snake module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 01:42, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, please click soundtrack. I'll do it tomorrow. I only have 5 clicks right now. 02:05, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Clicked. 02:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Done. 17:08, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Matt1539 Hi i am Matt1539. I want ten dino Scales please. P.S. Could you perhaps sell some Phantom Orchids as I need them right now. Thx :) Please befriend me ( ) and I will send them to you. I can sell you 10 dino scales and an exclusive 10 phantom orchids for 20 clicks on my soundtrack. 17:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet snake module. My mln username is Benjamin826. And yes, my ip has changed. 00:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure, no prob. Click my soundtrack. 00:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Done. 00:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Clicked. 01:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet snake module. My mln username is Benjamin826. I have already clicked. 01:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'm done as well. 03:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet snake module. My mln username is Benjamin826. I've clicked on your soundtrack. 03:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC)